Star Wars the Clone Wars: The Lord of the Rings
by Boobymitch
Summary: Gandalf has called upon the aid of the Republic army to aid in their struggles in Middle Earth. Now the Republic will now have to fight two wars at once, one with the Separatists and the other against the armies of Mordor. It is based on the extended edition of the films, be advised there are plenty of surprises and this is before an clone wars characters were killed off.


**Coruscant/Jedi Temple**

Yoda is meditating in his room, till he felt a very familiar presence and let out a smile as he says, "Good to see you it is Gandalf, my old friend." Gandalf the Grey appeared from the shadows as he gave Yoda a very warm smile as he said, "It's good to see you to Yoda, mind if I take a seat?" Yoda gestures to Gandalf to take a seat as Gandalf sits in front of him as Yoda asks him, "What brought you to this galaxy as far as it is?" Gandalf gave Yoda a bit of a saddened look as Gandalf replied to him, "I came here to inform you that the one ring has been found Yoda." Yoda was shocked and surprised to hear about that, as Yoda asks, "In the hands of the enemy is it?" Gandalf shook his head as he answered, "No, the ring is hidden in Rivendell as it's with the most unlikely of all life in Middle Earth, a hobbit named Frodo Baggins."

Yoda smiled, but it later fainted as he asked, "Something troubles you, it does." Gandalf nods his head as he sighed and answered, "Yes, Saruman has betrayed us as he is building an army at Isengard." Yoda bowed his head as he let out a low growl mixed with a sigh as he raised his head up and asked, "so call upon us for help you do?" Gandalf nodded his head again as he answered, "I know you are in the middle of a war, but Middle Earth requires your aid, with this clone army of yours, you can turn the tide of the war, and besides no one knows Sauron better than you do." Yoda looked away for bit, but then turned his head back towards Gandalf as he said, "Very well, the desperate call of Middle Earth, heard it is." Gandalf gave Yoda a huge smile as he took something out of his pocket and handed it to Yoda as he said, "Here, this crystal will take you to Rivendell, we are setting up a meeting there to discuss the matter of the one ring, whenever you and your army is ready, just hold on to this crystal and think about your destination."

Yoda took a look at the crystal as he looked back up to see Gandalf had disappeared. Yoda let out a deep sigh as he grabbed his walking stick and headed to the Council room.

Yoda reaches the council chambers as he takes a seat on his chair, as all the jedi masters entered and took a seat as well. Anakin Skywalker enters the room as he says, "Alright Master Yoda, what did you need to discuss with us?"Yoda looked at everyone as he answered, "Gandalf the Grey, visited me he did, Middle Earth, trouble it is now, bring aid we must." Everyone looked at each other as Ki Adi Mundi said, "after all these years?" Yoda nodded as he answered, "The One ring, found it is." Everyone started talking as Obi Wan says, "Well if the one ring has returned and Middle Earth has requested our aid, then we must help them." Everyone was agreeing as Shakk Ti says, "We must not also forget that we are also in a war with the Separatists, we cannot just leave the defense of any of the republic controlled planets."

Anakin then cleared his throat as he says to them, "how about we do this, we leave only half our army and jedi here to help fight in the war, while the others head over to Middle Earth to help fight in their war." Windu nodded his head as he says, "Excellent idea Skywalker, now other than master Yoda and myself, who is willing to come along with us, Middle Earth is a dangerous place." Obi Wan rose from his chair as he said, "I will go." Anakin cleared his throat as he said, "I will go as well." Everyone else decided to stay and fight in the Clone Wars as Yoda says, "Hmmm, very well, then off to..."

Little did they know, that Ahsoka was listening to the entire conversation as she ran in there and said, "Wait, I'm coming with you guys."Everyone looked at Ahsoka as Anakin says, "No Ahsoka, it's to dangerous even for you." Ahsoka shook her head as she said, "No can do master, I'm going with you where ever you go and besides I wanna see what Middle Earth is like." Obi Wan looks at Yoda as he chuckles and says, "Very well go with us she will, now Skywalker and Kenobi, round up the army and prepare for war."

**A couple of hours later...**

All the clones are rounding up their weapons and ammo as Rex and Cody approach Anakin, Obi Wan, and ahsoka as Rex says, "The men are ready sirs, all we need to do is give the word and were ready to go." Obi Wan nodded his head as he said, "Very good, but there won't be any need for ships, Master Yoda says he has a very special transportation." Rex and cody look at each other as Yoda and Mace Windu show up as Yoda asks, "The army ready it is?" Anakin nodded his head as he answered, "Yes master Yoda we are ready to go to Middle Earth." Yoda nodded his head as he took out his crystal and thought about their destination and then in a flash of light vanished.

**Middle Earth/Rivendell**

Gandalf and Elrond are outside the gate of Rivendell as Elrond says, "I hope Yoda and his army arrive as you had told me." Gandalf took a puff from his pipe as he let out some smoke and said, "Do not worry my friend, Yoda will be here." Suddenly, in a flash of light, Yoda and the Republic Army arrive as everyone looked around them as Echo complimented, Look at this place Fives, it's amazing." Fives nodded his head as he said, "Yeah, this place is beautiful." Gandalf approached them as he said, "Welcome everyone welcome, I am so glad to see you all here." Elrond then approached them as he said to them, "It is good that you all have arrived, the meeting is about to start, come welcome to Rivendell the home of the elves." Everyone looked to see the wonder and beauty of Rivendell as some of the clones had to take their helmets off to see it.

Obi Wan, anakin, Yoda, and Mace windu enter the meeting as they take a seat in their chairs as Elrond takes his seat as he says, "Strangers from Distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor...Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it, you will unite or you will fall. each race is bound to this fate, this one doom, bring forth the ring Frodo." Frodo stands up from his seat as he walks over to the pedestal and lays the ring on it. Everyone is shocked to see it as man named Boromir says, "It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor, why not use this ring, long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands safe, give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!"

Suddenly another man stopped Boromir and said, "You cannot weild it, none of us can, the one ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." Boromir glared at the man as he said to him, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" An elf then stands up as he says, "This is no mere ranger, he is Aragorn son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance." Everyone stares at Aragorn as Boromir asks, "Aragorn, this is Isilidur's heir?" "And heir to the throne of Gondor." finished Legolas. Aragorn then motioned for Legolas to sit as he said in elvish, "_Havo dad, Legolas."_ Boromir looks at Legolas and everyone else as he says, "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king."

Anakin leaned over to Obi Wan as he said to him, "seems like there's more going on than just this war." Gandalf decided to continue the conversation by saying, "Aragorn is right, we cannot use the ring." Elrond nodded his head as he said, "We have but one choice, the ring must be destroyed." Suddenly the dwarf Gimli raised from his seat and picked up his axe as he said, "Then what are we waiting for." Gimli then tried to destroy the ring, but it destroyed his own axe in the process as everyone was in shock. Yoda looked around and saw Ahsoka and some clones, that have been watching the meeting, open their mouths in shock after what they had seen. Elrond then looks at Gimli as he says, "the ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess, the ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be made as it must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came, only one of you must do this."

Boromir placed his hand on his head as he said, "One does not simply walk into Mordor, it's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful, it is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust, the very air you breath is a poisonous fume, not with ten thousand men could you do this it is folly!" Before Mace Windu could say anything, Legolas raises from his seat as he says," Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond said, the ring must be destroyed." Gimli then jumps to his feet as he lashes out, "And I'm suppose you think you are the one do do it!" Boromir then lashes out, "And if we fail what then, what happens when sauron takes back what is his!" "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Everyone then erupts in an argument as Obi Wan says, "Oh yes, I forgot about how the politics here are so uncivilized."

Anain notices Frodo trying to say something as anakin yells out, "Everybody be quiet!" Everyone then looks over as they see Frodo as he says to them, "I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way." Gandalf then walks towards Frodo as he says to him, "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it's yours to bear." Aragorn then stands up as he walks towards Frodo as he says, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will, you have my sword." Legolas walks towards them as he says, "And you have my bow." Gimli walks over there as well as he says, "And my axe."

Anakin, Obi Wan, and Ahsoka head over to Frodo as Anakin says to him, "You are a very brave hobbit Frodo Baggins, I know seeing us and our weapons are a lot to take in, but trust me when I say we are very powerful allies and are willing to help fight with you and for you, so you have our lightsabers." Rex, Cody, Fives, Echo, Waxer, Boil, and about twelve clones walk towards them as Rex says, "And whenever the generals go, we go, so you have our blasters." Boromir then walks towards them as he says, "You carry the fate of us all little one, if this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Suddenly a hobbit named Sam popped out of the bushes as he says, "Mr. frodo isn't goin' nowhere without me." Windu is amused by this as he says, "It seems it is hard to separate the two of you, very well, we..." Suddenly Merry and Pippin pop out as Merry says, "oi, were coming too, you'd have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us." Pippin nods his head in agreement as he says, "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing." Merry then leans over at Pippin's head as he says, "Well that rules you out Pip."

Elrond then looks at the as he says, "thirty companions, so be it you shall be called the Fellowship of the Ring." Pippin smiles as he says, "Great, where are we going?"

**Alright guys this is the new year and what a way to kick it than to start on a new project. I have been personally waiting and planning on typing this epic crossover for a long time. Now I know you will be confused, but don't worry the next chapter will clear it up. Speaking of that, the next xhapter will be updated soon, so enjoy this one.**


End file.
